


All Kisses Long

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Human Sacrifice, Kissing, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Morgana and Morgause kiss throughout the whole day... and once more...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [every five times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871211) by [ienablu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu/pseuds/ienablu). 



"You're lying next to me and you're too good to me  
And I think you know I can't let you go"

\- Kalmah (Bitter Metallic Side)

 

**Morning**

               Morgana feels the warm caress on her cheek. She purrs like a cat and slowly opens her eyes. Morgause is laying next to her, a smile playing on her lips, her deep dark eyes gazing into Morgana's emeralds. Morgana blinks the sleep from her eyes in a second and caresses Morgause's cheek, so she can hold her face pretty still. Then she presses her lips on Morgause's, kissing her softly after the long night without the bad dreams, for bad dreams fear to tread into Morgana's bedroom when Morgause is nigh... And Morgause accepts the kiss and as she receives, so she gives, kissing on Morgana's lips, following the trail of her jawbone to the chin and then back to Morgana's ear. "I love you," whispers Morgause into Morgana's ear.

 

**Noon**

               The magical ladies have their chores divided. While Morgana is cooking, Morgause does the table and makes the dishes. Tomorrow they'll swap. As soon as Morgause finishes, she crawls to Morgana and plants a kiss on her shoulder. Morgana, turning the meat on the fire, catches Morgause's hand and follows the trails on her palm with her lips. Then she turns around and strokes the golden locks. Morgause smiles tenderly... and Morgana locks into Morgause's lips, kissing her gently, forgetting the meal, feasting on Morgause's lips like if this moment was never going to cease... and was it at all?

 

**Afternoon**

               After the delicious lunch the ladies are resting, Morgana's head on Morgause's breasts, rising and falling with breath. Morgause lifts up her hand and creates a small violet in the air. The plant whirls, dances and in the end descends to tangle into Morgana's ebony tresses. Morgana smiles, lifts up her head and steals a haste kiss from the corner of Morgause's lips. Then she lays her head back on Morgause's chest and softly kisses her collarbone. Morgause embraces Morgana with her left hand, her right one runs over Morgana's cheek and veils her with blissful sleep. And when the brunette's taking a nap, Morgause kisses the top of her head, bathing in the aroma of Morgana's hair.

 

**Evening**

               Morgause is standing, letting the warm water wetten her skin and hair. As the water flows, Morgause whispers the enchantment which shall cleanse her from all evil which might harm her or her beloved ones. She feels magic shivering in the air around her, perfuming the bathing chamber and bringing her memories of childhood. She feels the power almost touching her skin... and then she feels the hot lips on the side of her neck and she knows Morgana is there with her. Morgause turns around and Morgana captures her lips, pressing her against the wall. Morgause succumbs. She craves for nothing but Morgana's lips stealing her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders... she buries her hand into Morgana's hair like the black raven's plume and presses her closer to herself... anything, just don't stop kissing, sister, she thinks... and Morgana doesn't stop.

 

**Night**

               Morgause lays down to the bed. Almost immediatelly Morgana's kisses attack her face, while her fingertips pull up the hem of Morgause's transparent nightgown and tittilate the skin on her thigh. Morgause kisses back, full of joy and laughs into Morgana's soft skin, kisses hungrily and leaves slight bitemarks as she's lustridden and comes undone. Morgana kisses every piece of the dream named Morgause she can reach and her fingers creep betwixt Morgause's thighs. Morgause gives a lustful sigh into the furrow of Morgana's breasts and then she plants a long, very long, hot, passionate kiss and allows Morgana to drive her crazy.

 

**Goodnight**

               Morgause's head is resting on Morgana's sweating breasts. Morgana plays with Morgause's golden locks and kisses the top of Morgause's head each eight seconds. Morgause caresses Morgana's shoulder, lucky she can spend the night with the maiden she loves. Morgana gives a silent yawn, but Morgause, kissing Morgana's knuckles and watching her bracelet protecting the brunette from nightmares, still hears it. She rises on her elbows, her body curved against Morgana's form, their faces just inch or two apart... Morgause rubs her nose against Morgana's and then bites on her lower lip, uniting them through kiss and slowly casting a soothing spell in her mind. Her eyes give a golden gleam and Uther's past ward descends to sleep. Morgause slips beneath the sleeping beauty, kisses her forehead and nuzzles Morgana's head against her chest. In her embrace Morgana is safe. Morgause will fight away all her nightmares.

 

 

**Farewell**

               Morgause feels sorry it has to be this way. She pities leaving Morgana behind. "There is nothing left for me, sister... nothing but you. And I will never truly leave you." There is a teardrop running down Morgana's face and Morgause kisses it away. "I will always be with you, Morgana," she whispers and lays her hand on Morgana's heart. "Right here."

               She suffers from gnawing agony. Also, Samhain is almost upon them, thus Morgause lays down on the altar. Tears are sparkling in Morgana's eyes. "I don't want to do this," she whimpers. Morgause caresses Morgana's hand and clenches her fist around the baleful dagger. "I know, my love. Neither do I. But there is no other way... it must be."

               Morgana bows down and kisses Morgause one last time, bitter tears are falling on Morgause's face like the autumn rain and Morgana still shivers.

               It feels like eternity before Morgana parts her lips from Morgause's. "Farewell, my dear love, for so you are to me," whispers Morgause. Morgana, trying not to think of what she's doing, recalls their first meeting. "I will remember you fondly," she sighs.

               Morgause places a reassuring hand on Morgana's side. "Farewell," whimpers the dark-haired sorceress and swings the terrible blade down.

 

               Morgause's spirit rises from the dead body and rubs her lips against Morgana's. "I will always stay beside you," she whispers.

 

"In my heart I'm sending you my love  
I'm giving it wings so it can fly  
And reach you where ever you are"

\- Ari Koivunen (Angels Are Calling)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Women used to give the girls they loved violets as a sign of their sapphic love. (Lizzy the Lezzy)


End file.
